


I have a secret

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog (tactivalvisor76. ) Reader has a secret she's been hiding for awhile now. Time to fess up.





	I have a secret

“Gabe?” You asked quietly, peeking around his office door. He was sitting behind his desk staring at a report in what looked to be controlled rage. “Gabriel..” you called again, his attention finally snapping to you. His rage at whatever he’d been working on drained away when he laid eyes on you.

“Oh, y/n, didn’t see you there.” He said. “Come in.” You quickly stepped into his office and closed the door with a soft click behind you. “Did you need some thing?” Gabriel asked. “Or did you just miss me?”

You were extremely nervous. Your brain a mess as it tried its best to prepare you for the reason you’d barged in on Gabriel while he worked. He needed to know and it couldn’t wait anymore.

“Well both…” you said, your voice fading into a whisper. Gabe’s disposition changed drastically.

“Is something wrong y/n?” He asked, his voice dripping with concern for you.

“No! No, nothing is wrong.. I just… I don’t know how to say it.” You replied. Gabriel got up from his desk and strode over to you taking your hands in his, his thumbs rubbing the backs of your hands reassuringly.

“It’s okay, whatever it is, you can tell me.” Gabriel’s voice soft. His eyes melting into yours, concern still dancing on his handsome features. You took a deep breath. It was time.

“Gabriel… I’m pregnant.” You said, your eyes never leaving his. You watched as all at once his face lit up and a broad grin broke across his face. He looked pleasantly surprised.

“Pregnant? We’re pregnant? Really?” He asked happily. You nodded. Gabriel lifted you up into his arms and spun around in a circle. He was overjoyed. All the stress and worry you’d been feeling since you found out melted away in his embrace. Tears of joy and relief trickled down your cheeks.

“Oh Gabriel, I’m so happy.” You smiled as he set you back down on your feet.

“Me too, my love,” He said leaning down to kiss you sweetly, his thumbs brushing away your tears. "me too."


End file.
